


The musing

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Muses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: When Yennefer got uninspired by her current artworks, Geralt offers a quick idea which spruces things up.An artist/muse AU drabble
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The musing

Yennefer stuck her tongue slightly as she found a mistake in her work. “Ahhh shit….” Geralt raised an eyebrow as he rose out from his modelling. He noticed that lately Yen has been irritated by her works that seems uninspiring.

To the artist’s mind-uninspired works screams frustration.

“You ok… Yen….”

Yen shut her eyes slightly with frustration. “What do you think… it looks like shit honestly…” Geralt swallowed his criticism as it will make Yen even more agitated than ever. “…I think it is decent…”

“Decent….”

Yen grumbled quietly as she looked at the work, the colours seem muddled, the emotions clashed together in an inharmonious manner, and worse, it did not inspire the soul which itself is the worse outcome.

Geralt quietly gripped her hand and kissed it gently. “I think you are having the thing called artist’s block” Shit. Geralt hissed angrily. This is some corny shit. Think Gealt, think of something else….

“A drink would be sufficient…” Yen muttered slightly. “I am not easily swayed with your K-Drama mannerisms which you will expect I will be swept over by your feet, and eyes weeping in tears. Soon we will make out until we cannot breathe.”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, gathering all the brushes and paints and stacking them neatly. “Then what do you suggest…” as he kissed her by the cheek. “I would think fresh air would do the world a favour…”

Afterwards, Yen and Geralt sat together in a small cafe, perhaps occupied by others like a mother bouncing her child, a banker discussing affairs with another. Yen cannot help but be entranced by his gorgeous expression, and how his fingers tapped on the table.

That inside will stir the muse within.

“Yen…”

Geralt’s voice stirred a pool of warmth in her stomach. Yen blinked with embarrassment from her daydreaming. She stared at the reflection from her cold coffee. She gave a raised eyebrow to him.

“Your coffee is going to get cold by your daydreaming…”

Yen gave a blank stare. “So, I am just thinking of an idea…” Quietly she whispered to his ear. Geralt grew intrigued by the words of Yennefer.“So we need to stock up some cheap coffee and that…”

Yennefer gave a smirk to him. “Yep, and you will help to do some work in general, by drawing with your non-dominant hand, with charcoal,” She gave a playful wink to Geralt. “I will figure out the process.” She gave him a soft kiss by the lips.

“I knew you gave me some ideas…” quite she tugged his arm. “Shall we go back and draw some ideas…” Geralt gave an exasperated sigh to her ideas, and usually, it involved by something interesting,

He has to deal with the process anyway.

\-----------

 **A/N:** I hope all of you guys are well during this lockdown period, and yes I am working hard to get back to my writing again. This one has been there for ages and I thought I will try to clear it off, as a form of practice. Do not worry all, I am going to try to work on updating my stories including my Victorian AU!

So this piece is light-hearted and fun, so I hope you enjoy the fluff.

As usual comments and feedback will be appreciated :)


End file.
